A Simple Distraction
by QuestionablyInsane
Summary: 'They stared each other out, daring the other to complicate things, to say something that might put this chance encounter off the cards' Regina seeks a temporary escape from her problems, and turns to an old ally for HookedQueen!


A:N. I couldn't sleep...I'm too excited for season three, and well this kind of spilled out. I'm so desperate for HookedQueen to be in the next season! But, anyway just a bit of a drabble, so enjoy :-)

* * *

Regina's nose crinkled in disgust as she surveyed the room, taking in the weathered wooden boards, chipped tiles and the shower which may or may not have been white a good many years ago. She gave an involuntary shiver as it crossed her mind that the last woman to live on this ship was probably Milah and that in the many years that followed her death, she doubted Hook had felt much need to clean.

If it wasn't for the fact that this was the fifth day aboard the ship, and she felt thoroughly disgusting, she'd have had no qualms about heading straight back to her tiny cabin. But her hair was getting greasy and she could practically feel the grime and sea salt on her usually flawless skin. No, it was too late to turn back now!

Reaching into the unhinged cabinet she grimaced at the frayed, greying towel but nonetheless set about removing her clothes. A sense of calm flowed over her as the soft fabrics crumpled to the floor and she stepped back from the sink. Regina had never considered herself particularly vain, her ornate outfits as the Queen had always been more of a subtle way of expressing her inner turmoil then about grabbing people's attention. At first.

Not long into her reign, after Leopold's death, did she realise the power and control they gave her over people; over men in particular. Get them to fantasize and lust over her and she had them practically eating out of her hand. It had been extremely useful, not to mention a huge confidence boost.

Glancing in the mirror now didn't exactly conjure those same feelings. Her face looked gaunt and her eyes were rimmed with dark circles from restless nights worrying about Henry. Her once perfect figure was creeping towards the unhealthy side of skinny and although carefully hidden by her hair, she could still see the faint marks left from Greg and Tamara. Regina hadn't felt this unattractive in a long time, and coupled with her misery and worry over her son, it was not a pleasant feeling at all.

A tear ran down her cheek, warm and salty as it vanished at the corner of her mouth, and for a second she didn't quite realise why she was crying. Crying in front of a mirror, she fought back a bitter laugh, oh how far she'd fallen in the last few months. As worry over Henry flooded her thoughts again, pushing out the nonsense about her own dishevelled appearance, the tears pooled in her eyes and threatened to spill over. Harshly wiping them away she took a few calming breaths; there was no need to get emotionally carried away. It wouldn't help or change anything. Plus, she didn't like crying, although God only knows she found herself doing enough of it these past few months.

Stepping into the shower she let the steady stream of warm water pour over her head and cascade down her body, washing away her tears and soothing her aching muscles. Navigating a pirate ship took more physical strength than she'd anticipated, and exhaustion from tugging at ropes and sails all day had taken its toll. Closing her eyes she let the calming sounds of the water take her away; help her forget what she'd seen and what she'd done, the reasons for why she was even on the ship in the first place. Coupled with the rhythmic rocking of the ocean Regina found her body lulling into a near-sleep state and was startled by the light click of the closing door.

She glanced in the cracked mirror above the sink and caught sight of him, stood uncharacteristically like a deer in headlights, but made no move to cover herself up, to admonish him for interrupting her. She'd been waiting, unsure if he'd show up at all; vague, masked comments and light-hearted fights throughout the day had only suggested at her true intentions. He was a man after all, and she'd had no idea whether or not he'd cottoned on to her plan. Luckily for her it seemed, he had. And he would.

Allowing her eyes to flutter closed again she focused on the feel of the water, trying desperately hard to leave behind every thought that was screaming at her how bad an idea this was. How she couldn't trust him, didn't even like him very much. If she couldn't trust him in an everyday situation, how on earth could she let him near her in such a vulnerable state? Blood began to rush to her ears as she heard the muffled thud of fabric hitting the floorboards, and began to wonder whether she'd made a mistake. Whether this would complicate things rather than give her the distraction she so badly craved?

About to turn around and call the whole thing off, she tensed slightly as he stepped into the small space. "Captain…" she breathed, her voice catching as he pressed up against her back, peppering her bare shoulders with kisses and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Your Majesty..." he teased, still kissing and touching, never breaking contact with her skin which set her nerves on fire.

"What are we….?" But she broke off as his hand cupped her breast, knowing exactly how to work with her body and wasting no time in showing her.

"Feels like a whole different life, doesn't it love?" he asked, his voice gruff with the lust she shared and he almost growled as she pressed her body back into his.

For a moment she was silent again, letting the water cascade over them from the ancient shower, dripping down skin and pooling at their feet. Lost in memories of the last time she'd been to Neverland, of the adventures she'd had with Hook. Back then she'd been naïve, barely held the title of Queen for more than five minutes, and craving a little excitement in her life. She'd barely tried magic, although fully aware of its effects, and the darkness within her had been little more than a spark. Back then she'd had no reason not to trust him; hadn't felt the cruel sting of betrayal, nor been the one to do the betraying. She sighed slightly, they'd both done their fair share to hurt each over the years since.

"We were different people" she mumbled, catching his hand in hers and stilling it.

He paused for thought but then chuckled slightly, "Perhaps. But I'm pretty sure…." He resumed kissing his way down her neck and across her shoulders, "...we can recreate how it felt"

She allowed him to reach for her shoulders and turn her, his eyes locking onto hers as opposed to scanning her naked body, which in hindsight she found surprisingly tender. They stared each other out, daring the other to complicate things, to say something that might put this chance encounter off the cards.

"What happened in Neverland…." She said gently, noticing the darkening blue of his eyes and realising that perhaps he wanted this as much as she did. She needed a distraction, something to push Henry and her mother from her mind, even if for only an hour or so. She'd been restless for so long now, tearing herself to pieces for allowing everything to happen, but it wasn't achieving anything. It wasn't rescuing Henry any quicker, and it definitely wasn't bringing her mother back. It was just making her more volatile, more edgy and dangerous; it was alienating her from everyone she'd made temporary bridges with.

Except for Hook. He didn't care, he'd always had an uncanny knack of knowing her almost as well as she knew herself, and despite their ugly betrayals, she knew from their history that she stood a better chance if she let herself trust him. Not with her heart. No, that would just be stupid. But she could be rational enough to know she could trust him to help her find her son.

In the time she'd been thinking, soothed by the water trickling down her back, he'd moved closer, his arms around her waist and his lips mere centimetres from hers making it almost too hard to think. She could smell him, practically taste him, and only then did she realise just how much she did want it.

Clearing her throat she repeated, "What happens in Neverland…." But broke off as she noticed the mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Love, I won't tell a soul…" he mumbled, pressing his lips against hers in a move which instantly sparked her lust back up. The tenderness of that first kiss lasted mere seconds before they turned frantic, pawing at bare skin and blinking back drops of water.

Regina could feel the effect she was having on him, pressed up against the length of his body, as her nimble hands ran across his chest and back, mimicking the movement his hand was doing. She ran her hands through his thick dark hair, teasing it with the warm water that raced between their bodies and then running her nails down his back. He hissed as they broke the skin, water mingling in the fresh grazes, but she quickly distracted him. There was no quicker way to make a man forget what he was whining about then going straight for the kill. As her hand wrapped around him she felt immense pride at knowing that she could have this effect on him; just her, not her title, not her power, but just being herself. It was more than enough confidence to make up for her earlier blip.

They seemed to play nicer than they used to; more interested in each other than the carnal end result, she noticed as the pad of his thumb traced lazy circles around her breasts causing her to arch her back, aching to be closer to him. His low moan through their kisses was encouragement enough as she ran her hand firmly up and down his length, bringing him tantalisingly close to the edge without pushing him over.

As she denied his release for the second time he let out a muffled groan and dropped his hand between their wet bodies, nudging her legs further apart, as the graze of his fingers over her clit caused her to gasp, practically pushing her body down onto his hand. He chuckled, allowing her body to rest against the smooth edges of his hook as he pushed her back, his mouth dropping to her breasts in a move which sent her mind reeling.

Hook's own mind was spinning as her hands continued their own ministrations although becoming increasingly erratic as she raced towards the end. He smiled against her perfect skin, he'd taken her wish for a temporary escape seriously. He was doing this for her; obviously he was benefitting too, but underneath all that he saw this as a way to help her. One look at the tortured soul you could see in her eyes, and he knew she was still beating herself up over it all. Over Henry, over her mother, even still over Daniel. He'd realised long ago that that was the reason they worked so well together, they shared the same scars, the same history, and neither was very good with people.

Her chest was rising and falling unevenly, and he realised she was close enough to the edge without having fallen just yet. He owed this to her; for once he was going to do the less selfish thing and make this about her. After all, he still harboured a tiny bit of guilt over the torture she'd suffered at the hands of Greg and Tamara. Had he known that's what they'd do to her….well, he'd have been a little more hesitant to hand her over.

Noticing the stilling of his hands, Regina's head turned to gaze up at him, lust clouding her eyes so much they'd darkened to midnight sky. She was beautifully tragic, and although she'd have never have admitted it, he could tell that his presence tonight made her nervous. She bit her lip, gnawing at the delicate skin when she was unsure of herself. It was been a trait he'd first noticed all those years ago, and he still found it incredibly endearing that the oh-so-feared queen had the same insecurities as those she terrorised.

Hook pressed a long kiss to her lips, and sensing his intentions, she moved to wrap a leg delicately around his thigh. Cautiously he used his hook and hand to lift her enough that their almost comic height difference mattered very little before glancing up at her, and taking her tiny smile as permission as he rocked his hips up to meet hers.

The intensity of the connection, mixed with the warm sensations the water brought, sent shivers down her body, and almost immediately her leg began to tremble as their lips continued to fight for dominance. As gentle as either of them ever tried to be, power and control was the one thing they both refused to surrender. Call it a survival instinct, or a defence mechanism, or whatever, but she doubted it would ever change. There would always be an air of competition between them; and it was probably better that way.

Feeling unable to hold her weight for much longer, she anchored one foot into the corner ledge of the shower and groaned at the improved access it gave the talented pirate. With her back pressed up against the glass panel, and one arm snacked around his neck, she could feel his approval as their pace increased. The intense look of determination and focus on his face surprised her; she'd always supposed he could give a mere wiggle of his fingers and any woman would melt for him, but now, tonight, he was making a real effort.

As he thrust she ran her hands over his back, finding and tracing all the tiny scars she supposed came as part and parcel of being a pirate. One particularly nasty one on his right rib cage jutted out heavily with scar tissue and as she traced it lightly with her finger she could feel his body flinch at the touch. _I don't know how he got it, I don't actually know an awful lot about him… _she thought, a little unsure of how that actually made her feel.

Sensing her musings, Hook began to kiss the highly sensitive area above her collarbone and Regina called out at the sensation mixed with the pleasure as he filled her, time and time again, pushing everything except the here and now out from her mind, giving her exactly what she'd been looking for. He shifted their weight and grazed against the inner most sensitive part of her body, muffling the sound of her cries with his mouth and groaning as she bit down on his lower lip, tugging it between her teeth in silent frustration.

She could feel herself racing towards the end, and by the uneven speed at which their hips rocked, she guessed he couldn't be too far off either. She cried out as his hand dove back between her legs, pressing almost painfully, and then suddenly she felt everything flood over her. The pleasure of her release intensified with the water which shocked her nerve endings and mingled with her sheer ecstasy in an experience she'd so rarely ever achieved.

As her hazy high cleared and her focus returned, she locked eyes with the pirate who almost immediately stiffened and groaned deep into her shoulder, shuddering as they clung to each other and he mirrored her own release.

Reluctant to let go just yet, he pressed a firm kiss to her lips, he wouldn't let her clam up immediately, and to lock him out before he even had a chance to speak. As he pulled out, she let her leg drop from the ledge with a soft thud and ran her fingers self-consciously through her soaked, bedraggled hair. _You look beautiful_ he thought to himself, sensible enough to know his comment wouldn't be appreciated, not even now.

Instead of waiting for her to make the first anticipated, harsh comment, he turned and went to shut off the faucet, dreading the rush of cool air when the water stopped. At the light touch of her hand on his arm he paused, glancing back over his shoulder to see her stood with a trademark mischievous smirk on her face. Just to see that smirk made him smile; he'd obviously done what had been required of him, he'd helped her forget whatever she was attempting to run away from.

Regina took a moment to slow down her breathing, hand resting on his arm as they silently both sized each other up, daring the other to make the first move and break this odd, tender moment they were having. Instead, Regina considered her options, but before she had time to think, and probably discard the idea, she heard the words tumbling out of her mouth, "I still need a shower…."

He quirked an eyebrow at her smirk and dropped his hand from the faucet, "Well your majesty….I'm always up for a challenge"

Loosing herself in another passionate kiss, Regina titled her head back slightly to allow the water to flow through her dark hair, massaging her skull as if it could cleanse all her problems away. Even with Henry missing, and the knowledge that her worries would be replaced despite this encounter, Regina was slightly comforted by the fact that this time, as strange and unsettling as it felt, she had someone who knew what she was going through. Someone who was on her side, and who she could possibly learn to trust again.

* * *

A:N. It's not my best work by far, but thanks for reading it, and feel free to make my day and leave a review behind if you'd like :-) Ohhhh and the references to a past between Regina and Hook is merely just my own musings, I may have read to deep into what I saw on screen (but I'm almost certain there's more to the story than we know!)


End file.
